


You Belong To Me

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Rape, Torture, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), collection of torture porn, yanderish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Val makes absolute sure Angel stays where he belongs
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 136
Kudos: 116





	1. Beginnings

“What the fuck... what the fuck is happenin’?” Angel couldn’t see anything except darkness. He tried to move but he was... tied down? He tried moving his wrists but they were tied down along with his body to the point the slightest of movement was restricted, “What the fuck is this?!”

”Good morning Angelcakes~”

”Val? How did..” If Angel could recall he spent the night at the hotel.

”I got worried, so I brought you back~” Although Angel couldn’t see it, he could smell the familiar scent of Val’s cigarettes, “Back to where you belong~”

”Val... if ya let me go, I’ll-“

“You’re not leaving until I’m 100% sure you won’t try to leave me Angel. Since you’ve been a bad whore, you need a proper punishment.” Angel bit his lip, as he struggled again, trying to break free of his restraints. The spider felt chills going up his spine once the moth’s hands were crawling up his fur, “Don’t be scared... It makes what I’m about to do seem cruel~”

“Let me go! Let me go Val!” Angel demanded, freaking out the more Val began roaming his hands over his body. Angel attempted to kick the moth. Val chuckled darkly as he rammed something sharp into Angel’s leg. Angel gasp feeling warm blood running down his ankle, “Val!”

”Stay. Still.”

Tears and sweat were running down Angel’s face, “Daddy, I’m sorry-“

”If you’re so sorry why the fuck did you return to that hotel?”

”I-“

”I see you forgot your place Angel.” Val continued, “You don’t belong to anyone... You don’t belong anywhere... You belong to me.” Val darkly chuckled. “And it’ll just be you and me for a long time sugar~”

____

Angel was released from his restraints hours later. Val dragged him from the chair and into a concrete room. The room was small, almost the size of a closet, and was bare of anything aside from a chain clasp to Angel’s ankle. Angel was stripped of any clothing aside from his shorts. The rest of his clothes were thrown out.

He couldn’t sleep. The pain in his stabbed leg was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t do anything aside from hugging his knees and weeping to himself. His throat hurt from shouting, so he couldn’t call for help... not that anyone could come..

”Ohhhh Angel~” Angel didn’t look up or move once the heavy metal door opened and Val stepped in, “I got a surprise...”

 _Whatever it is... it’s probably-_ Angel then heard a loud oink and pained squealing. He turned and saw the moth holding Fat Nuggets by the neck, the demon pig was wringing in his grasp.

”Nuggs!” Angel attempted to run to the pig but the chain held him down, “D-don’t hurt him! Don’t! Please... Give him to me...”

Val stared at the pig for a moment before slowly hanging him in front of Angel who tried making a grab only for Val to pull the pig back away from him, “You want your piggy back?” He taunted.

”Yes!”

”Stop crying and come here~” Angel used his first set of arms to dry his tears and his second set to crawl towards Val who in turn kept Fat Nuggets far from him with one of his arms, “Kiss me Angie baby~ Work your magic.” Angel began preparing himself, leaning close, quivering as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.”Eyes open... and with tongue.” Val commanded.

Reluctantly, Angel forced his eyes open as he began to gently tongue down the moth, hands gripping his skin. Val was rough on the other hand, biting Angel’s tongue and extra hands scratching the spider’s face. The kiss lasted for two painfully long minutes until Val broke away, Angel started panting. He began reaching for Fat Nuggets again only for Val to shake his head, “Nooo.”

”B-but-“

”Not yet. Get on all fours.” Val commanded. Angel shakily did so, “Open your mouth~” The moth began to remove his clothing as he brought his member towards the spider’s mouth. Without mercy, he rammed it in Angel’s mouth and down his throat. As if he forgot how to perform a blow job, Angel began choking on his dick, “Do it right or I’ll shoot your pig.” 

Angel immediately started moving his tongue around as he used his hands to feel up the moth, satisfying him to no end. Angel could tell by the way Val was groaning and grabbing his head. In a short moment, Val came, and semen shot directly down Angel’s throat, forcing him to swallow every drop.

Once it was over, Val threw Fat Nuggets in front of Angel, who in turn embraced the pig, sniffling. The moth rolled his eyes, dressed himself and exited the room, locking the door behind him.

“Oh Nuggs... I’m so sorry I dragged ya into this...” Angel cried. Nuggs gently rubbed himself against Angel in response. 

____

Despite having rough surfaces to sleep on, Angel fell asleep, his back against the hard wall and Fat Nuggets in his arms. As long as Nuggs was with him, he didn’t care what he was sleeping on.

After a few minutes, the heavy door opened, and Val stepped in once more, without warning, he toss a bucket of ice cold water upon the spider, waking him and Nuggs instantly, “Wakie wakie~”

Angel began shivering violently, “W-w-what-“

”Aw is my Angel cold? Let me warm you up~” Val unlocked Angel’s ankle chain, and picked him up bridal style before taking him out the room. He brought Angel a wooden table where he flipped him over so he would lay halfway on his stomach. There, Val’s arms kept Angel’s at bay, as he leaned in close to his ear, “You’re mine Angel~ And only mine...”

Angel began breathing heavily, holding in his tears and urges to shout... This was his personal Hell..


	2. No Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More torture porn! What’s better than writing torture porn? Listening to lofi hip hop when you’re supposed to be studying.
> 
> Also Merella made a fan art out of one of the scenes in the previous chapter: https://www.deviantart.com/obscurefanartist/art/Wakie-Wakie-857003633

"Dinnertime Angie~" Angel heard footsteps, and the feeling of the lengthy moth bringing the spider on his lap, holding down his hands. Angel opened his tired eyes, looking Val in the eyes. He couldn’t tell what happened.. one moment he was soaked to the bone and the next he blacked out and now he’s here... In fact he was still freezing.

Val pushed a rusty spoon in Angel’s teeth. The spider had no idea what the black chunky substance was and he wasn’t willing to find out. Annoyed, the moth opened the spider’s mouth and stuffed the mystery meat in his mouth.

It tasted horrible and raw but he was forced to swallow.

”Why... are you doin’ this ta me boss?” Angel quietly asked.

”Oh Angie... I do hate to see you so sad but your actions has consequences, I’m simply doing what I have to.” Val explained, no trace of sincerity in his voice, “It’s all your fault you know... you tried to leave me.”

”I.. don’t want ta leave ya... but... you hurt me.. I was afraid of goin’ back.” 

“You’re being overdramatic.” Val traced his fingers around Angel’s fur, “I reward you when you’re good, remember?”

Angel weakly nodded, “Yes...”

”I gave you your pig didn’t I?”

”Yes..”

”See? Isn’t that enough proof of my love sugar?” Val asked.

”I... guess.” Angel didn't know how to respond. He simply didn’t know the answer. Val had a point... he guessed.

”Don’t guess... just say yes.” Val purred.

_____

 _I don’t know if Val meant what he said back there..._ Angel thought after being returned to his cell. If Val truly loved him then why is he in this tiny room shivering on the concrete with a chain on his ankle? How long was Val intending to keep him here anyway? Forever? 

Angel still couldn’t understand how Val manage to get Angel out of the hotel and in the torture chamber without alarming the others or waking him up. A part of him suspected he was drugged and had someone else carry out the deed. He wonders if anyone knew he was missing... He wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t.

Angel laid his head on the still soaked concrete floor, and tried as hard as he could to get comfortable on the cold area. Fat Nuggets was fortunately unharmed and snuggling against his arms, licking any wounds that had blood oozing out to minimize the flow. It was the best he could do.

 _He must’ve been so scared..._ Angel thought. Getting kidnapped and held hostage couldn’t be a pleasant experience for such a young pig. He must’ve been so worried for his owner. This was actually the first time Val actually threatened to harm Nuggs. Usually Nuggs was hiding whenever Val was in the room or was elsewhere. Val must’ve sought an opportunity to break him seeing him and the pig in the same room.

There weren’t any hiding spots in Angel’s cells so if Val wanted to threaten Nuggs’ life... he can.

 _He can’t..._ Angel thought hugging his demon pig close to him. He can’t... can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Nuggs being Angel’s source of sanity and emotional stability. If Nuggs is gone, it would break him VERY severely. So if Angel were to piss him off really bad, Val wouldn’t hesitate to kill Nuggs. It also plays to his advantage as Angel will pretty much be broken and submissive seeing his pig’s corpse.


	3. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting prompts for this series of torture porn oneshots.

"That's right baby, just like that~" Val purred, Angel was straddled on top of him, holding in his pained groans as he pushed his body to the absolute limits, the aguish mixed with his pleasured moans from an incoming orgasm, "Call me daddy, Angie baby~ Say it like you mean it~"

Angel struggled to force a convincing sounding moan out of him, "D-da... D-daddy..." Once the two stopped momentarily to catch their breaths, Angel ask, "Can I go to bed now, daddy?"

"Eager aren't we? It's like you don't wanna spend time with me."

"I'm... a little tired, boss." Angel breathed.

"Oh Angel~ After things started to shape up, you wanna quit so soon. Aren't you having fun baby?~"

Angel faked a smile, "Oh so much boss but.. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night..." He then faked a yawn, "I promise I'll be better if I get enough rest."

The spider saw the moth smile, "Of course you can rest Angel~" He stood up, his grip never leaving Angel as he dragged him out the room. But instead of his cell, he was taken upstairs, and to a bedroom. The spider's back was aching and hurt like hell, he needed a soft surface to lay on, "Go lay down~"

Angel did what he was told, too tired to care. He laid on one side of the bed, before closing his sleepy eyes..

_"What the fuck Angel?!"_

_"I'm sorry Val! I'm sorry!"_

_"Next time learn your place, you STUPID SLUT!"_ _Angel flinched the moment Val roughly backhanded him, almost knocking him to the floor. The spider started to whimper, holding the spot he was hit in. He left a burning bruise, "Oh Angel~ Look what you made me do."_

Angel awoke with a gasp, heaving in and out before he closed his eyes, turning in bed, _Just a nightmare..._ He thought.

"Aw did my Angel had a bad dream?" Angel opened his eyes again and saw the moth sleeping beside him, his arms pulling the spider close to him, "Don't be so scared~ I'm here now.."

Almost without thinking, Angel attempted to pull away from him but to no avail. Val was now on top of him, holding his arms down, gazing down at Angel lustfully.

_A personal nightmare.._ Angel thought. Val's fingers trailed over the spider's face before pulling him into a painful agonizing kiss. Angel tried blocking the moth's slimy tongue from entering his mouth. Frustrated, Val's claws went down the spider's stomach, "Stop. Resisting." Forcing the spider's teeth to part as the moth insert his tongue down his throat. Angel's body was already consumed with fatigue, his efforts to win were futile. Desperately, Angel tried to think of something else..

He felt Val's saliva coating his gold tooth. Way back to when Angel was just gaining popularity, Val marked him as his by ripping out one of his tooth and replacing with a gold coating. It didn't hurt as bad as getting fucked or fucked up but it was still painful nonetheless...

_When will this all end?_ Angel thought. He didn't know how many days he's been in this torture chamber.. Three days? Five days? A week? He couldn't tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a random headcanon that doesn't tie into this story that damned demons CAN have children but only with Hell born demons' essence that'll make their bodies fertile for a year. Kinda like how the gems can technically have children, they just need to shapeshift required organs but risk dying at the same time.
> 
> .... I just want an excuse to somehow have a HuskerDust child exist. Even though Husk and Angel are both dudes... Better get back to the drawing board.


	4. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank Energywitch for this prompt. So last chapter I headcanoned that two sinners can have children but they need Hellborn demons' essence to do so (a potion made out of their sweat, tears, or any form of DNA). Usually their essences are sold on Hell's black market in forms of pills or liquids. Ingesting Hellborn demon essence gives the sinner a year of fertility.

"Ooohhh Angel~" 

Angel was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming his way, he rubbed his eyes and saw Val handing him a glass of alcohol. The spider quirked his head, "What is this?" He asked.

"A martini of course baby~" Val purred, "I know how you are during our sessions.. I wanna make your experience fun~"

 _That's the first..._ Angel thought. He planned on turning the offer down, after all Val isn't the one to give him the good shit for free. But he didn't want to feel any pain, he knew rough Val loves to do when having his way with him. Best to numb it instead of feeling it. The spider cupped the glass in his hands and downed as much as the alcohol as he could. As expected, a wave of dizziness hit him and Val started towering over him.

"Are you feeling it baby~?" He asked.

Angel could only breathe in response....

_____

Two weeks has passed, and lately Angel hasn't been feeling too well. Angel felt a weird pain in his stomach, slowly crawling out of the bed, careful not to wake up Val sleeping beside him. He crawled to the bathroom where he vomited, clutching the bowl of the toilet in agony. Unable to walk back to bed without falling on his knees.

Angel laid on the bed, clutching his stomach, unable to process what was wrong with his body. Was it from the drugs? Alcohol? Smoke? All three of which he built a tolerance to it. Withdrawal? What was wrong with him?

Due to Angel's increasingly sickly conditions, Val relieved him of any work and been... taking care of Angel? 

"Feeling okay baby?~" He asked, laying next to the spider, whose head was next to a bucket, half full of vomit, Angel was tiredly laying down, drowsy all over.. Why was Val being so... nice to him? Angel didn't respond, instead he bent over the bucket, vomiting again until he fell back on the bed, feeling drained of all energy, "Awww, poor thing~" Val rubbed the spider's arms, "I think you might need this~" 

The moth plopped a box next to Angel, the spider weakly reached for it, unable to properly read the label due to fuzzy visions, the box said, "Unsure pregnancy test! Wait two minutes and think about what you've done!"

Angel raised his eyebrow, "Da fuck I need this boss?" He asked weakly.

"Last resort baby~ Go on try it.."

Angel began further questioning why Val gave him a pregnancy test. He was a guy, he can't get pregnant. Plus damned demons can't have children unless they have sex with a Hellborn demon. Last time Angel checked Val was damned just like him... 

Despite this, Angel decides to get it over with, even if he knew it would come out negative.. He sat on the toilet, and waited for the test to respond. This was fucking ridiculous... he should face facts. He's just ill, Val's just playing with him. After all it's not possible for Angel to be-

_**beep** _

Angel stared at the test... +

....pregnant?

 _This... can't be possible. This test has to be fuckin' rigged or..._ Angel thought, clutching the test tightly in his hands. This was just a mistake! It's not possible! Maybe the test wasn't working right. Maybe it's rigged to say positive. Maybe.... Maybe he's just pregnant...

Angel sat there, not knowing what to do next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ya probs wondering why the fuck Val wants a kid? I imagine it being an experiment and to further tie Angel to him.
> 
> Also I think why Angel gets pregnant despite being male is because he ingested a female Hellborn essence which creates the organs necessary for carrying a child to the consumer. *fairy godmother voice* Use your imagination!
> 
> The prompt does sound good for an angst story where Victoria (daughter of Val and Angel) meets her half sister Dusk (Secret child of Angel and Husk) and I want to name it "Angel's Farewell"
> 
> However since I already have a lot of fanfics to write and continue, I decided to save it until Thanksgiving, hopefully that's when Star Crossed Lovers will be completed since it's a pretty long story. So stay tune my lovelies.
> 
> Once again thanks Energywitch!


	5. Unwanted P.2

Angel stumbled out of the bathroom, clutching the test in his hands, "How it went?" Val asked.

"It went..."

"Give me the test." Angel shakily handed the pregnancy test to the moth's hands. He looked at the results and grinned, "Perfect."

Angel was flabbergasted, "W-what?! Boss, this can't be possible!"

"Looks like the fertility essence I put in your drink did the trick." Val said nonchalantly.

It all made sense now... Why those drinks tasted a little funny, "You did this on purpose?!" Angel shouted, growing angry.

Val chuckled, putting the test away, "Just a little experiment baby~" He responded, "And it worked, looks like you're gonna be the carrier of my child, Angie~"

Angel stepped back, "Ya tricked me... I don't want ya kid! You can't ma-" 

Val immediately grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him close to him, "Except...." He said in a deep voice, "I can." Angel started to struggle to move out of the moth's grip, "I don't want any complications for the next nine months. Don't get any bright ideas either, baby, because if you do anything... I will know."

He knew.. Angel can't do anything to prevent the baby from being born. It'll be too obvious if one day he just... doesn't show. He hoped the pregnancy doesn't take too much of a toll on his body. Questions were still eating away at him. Val mentions fertility essence. Angel wasn't very big on what sold at Hell's black market or politics but what he DID know was apparently it was possibly for sinners to have children but they need "fertility medicine", Angel didn't know what the hell that was but now he found out what it could do.

Angel knew something was funny about Val offering him alcohol every night before they screw. But he took it anyway to avoid feeling pain... now he's gonna have to carry pain.. a little parasite for nine fuckin' months... This was the last thing he wanted and yet can't avoid... 

Val was gonna be a terrible dad, just as he was an unpleasant lover. Who cares if this was an experiment? It's not like Val's gonna raise the kid nor care for it. There was zero purpose... the only purpose Angel could think of was this entire "experiment" was a plot to get him to suffer way worse than usual beatings and fuckings... Nine months worth of pain.. all for a child that won't have a loving family. Not that he was surprised.. This is Hell after all.. no sane person would ever think to raise a loving family here...

The spider glanced down. He didn't know what to do or how to say... other than to just deal with it, there wasn't an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I keep skirting around the fact that Val makes it clear that he doesn't want Angel to terminate the pregnancy.
> 
> So I decided to stop the Unwanted plot here because I want to save the rest... the gruesome and painful rest for Angel's Farewell.
> 
> I will give some info on Victoria. Victoria unlike her younger half sister Dusk, was raised in the Porn Industry and lived a pretty sheltered life. Everyone in the studio knows she's Val's daughter but doesn't know who her mother is. Victoria is pretty shy but has a love for drawing and painting abstract things only known to her.


	6. Babydoll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't connected to the Unwanted plot rather another random ValAngel prompt.

Angel bent his head down as he began to force himself to vomit, sticking his fingers down his throat until he coughed up bile. Once his body couldn't release anymore, he exited the bathroom and flopped on the bed, lighting a smoke and puffing smoke clouds above him. One. Week.

Angel had multiple shoots for the entirety of the week. Val made it clear he wanted Angel to look his absolute best. He brought the spider a new babydoll for the bedtime theme of Monday's shoot. But the dress was too small for Angel.

_"Oh looks like you need to lose a few pounds baby~"_

The spider rolled his eyes when he said that but couldn't go against his orders. Whatever Val wants, he gets. 

Angel stepped on the scale, so far he only lost one pound. He attempted to try on the babydoll, but it was too tight, squeezing against his body. Angel could hardly breathe slipping it on. It looked hot yes but a pain to take off and on. It was Sunday night, his shoot was in the morning.

This wasn't the first time Val had him wear tight clothing but they were usually skintight, not so small it chokes your neck tight. He was sure continuing to wear this he'll break skin. He struggled to remove the babydoll, and began breathing heavily once he finally took it off. _Fuck, did he buy it from the kid aisle?!_ He thought, tossing the dress aside.

All he wanted to do right now was eat, his stomach was pained from a night of neglect. _What's the fuckin' point?_ He thought, putting down his cigarette. _I'm skinny enough, I don't needa lose anymore weight. I'm already catchin' my death vomiting nothin'._

Angel opened a drawer under his vanity. Val was no stranger to Angel hiding things in his room. Luckily, he hadn't checked one spot. _Surely a few calories won't hurt._ He thought, taking out a cold boxed meal. _Hmph... I still needa fit that babydoll somehow..._ Angel thought. He had similar nightgowns, he could always modify them to look similar to the babydoll... He stared at his closet, ideas going through his head.

______

The next morning, without knocking, Val let himself in the dressing room, Angel was mid dressed in the "babydoll" once he came in. Angel spent almost the entire night modifying one of his nightgowns to look like the babydoll Val brought, hiding the real one under the bed, "Aw havin' trouble, Angie baby~? Would you like me to help?"

Angel pulled the dress down, ignoring the smudges in his makeup and hair, "I'm already ready."

"Sit down babe. Let me help~" Val placed a hand on the spider's shoulder, forcing him to sit down on a stool, clearing the smudges off the spider's fur, and admiring how he looks, "You're hot as always, baby~"

 _Thanks?_ Angel thought but he forced himself to say, "The babydoll's... a little tight."

"You'll get used to it." Val said, his hands starting to trail up Angel's bare leg and under his skirt, "And don't slouch. You'll make it worst." Angel sighed before sitting up properly, forcing himself to stay calm, "I'm surprised it fits you, looks like you really took my words to heart and lost the weight." He looked at Angel with his usual lustfully outlook, "After the shoot, I expect both my money and you in my office, okay?"

"Okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this was a lot more tame. Yay?


	7. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said Keith David would be a good voice actor for Val.
> 
> I do wanna see that happen since Keith is such an amazing voice actor for villains.

_"Close your eyes for a moment babe~"_ _Angel obeyed, closing his eyes, excited for what Val had in store for him. The moth took out a small box, unwrapped it, and removed a soft red braided choker with a small gold heart hanging off it, "Now... open them."_

_Angel opened his eyes and gasp in amazement at the choker, "It's... beautiful boss!"_

_"And was made for you." Val said, putting the choker around Angel's neck. The spider admired the heart, his smile widening._

_______

"Oooh Angel, I got something for you~" Val purred, entering the dressing room, he was holding a hanger with white plastic concealing whatever's inside. He pulled the plastic down revealing new lingerie, "It's for your shoot tomorrow."

"It looks.. good." Angel said, "Can I try it on?"

"Not yet~ Don't wanna soil it. Leave that for our next session."

_Oh great..._ Angel thought. 

_____

_"Say you love me, Angie~ Don't hold it in..."_

_Angel began to smile, allowing himself to kiss the moth passionately though slightly rough, "I love you."_

_"Say it again~"_

_Angel began clutching Val's shoulder, feeling an upcoming orgasm, "I... I love you!"_

_Val's smile widened, "That's what I like to hear~"_

______

"Smile Angie~" Val purred one night, "You're not working tonight. You get to spend the whole night with me~"

"Is that suppose ta be a good thing?" Angel muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothin' mista Valentino!" Angel said, clutching one eye closed.

He saw Val smirk, lifting his face up, "If you're extra good, I'll let you be on bottom~" He said, "Let me pleasure you~" The moth leaned in forward to Angel, his tongue brushing against the spider's lips. One hand ran down his stomach and under Angel's skirt. Angel attempted to pull back, Val grasped his dick tighter. As if his body betrayed him, Angel began moaning, his moist tongue exiting his mouth in pure ecstasy. Angel realize what he was doing and stopped but Val already saw, "So my little sex toy likes to be used?~"

_Shit.._ Angel thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love the comparison I did with Val and Angel's relationship. At first during Angel's first years it was "loving" (Angel thinks it was love), but nowadays there's less "love"
> 
> Someone pointed this interesting bit out on Tumblr. Both Addict and the Pilot have limo scenes with Angel. In Addict, Angel doesn't do anything except look irritated, but in the pilot he's happy playing with the window. Almost like he's not allowed to be himself around Val.


	8. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random shower thought. I just wish someone had Angel dancing Azura's dance from Fates... that would be great.

"Ya wanted ta see me me mista Valentino?" Angel closed the office door behind him, unsure of why Val wanted him immediately after getting back from a John. Not that this was the first time Val summoned him to his office, so he wouldn't be surprised if he was asked to pleasure him especially this late at night.

"Come closer baby~" In his mind, Angel rolled his eyes and slowly approached Val until he was in front of him. As usual, the moth was smoking, "So... I've heard you participated in the latest turf war, Angie baby~"

"Y-yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

Angel slowly nodded, wondering where Val was going with this, "Yeah.." He wasn't surprised Val knew he was in the turf war, after all it was broadcasted all over Hell just like all the other turf wars the previous years

"Before the extermination, one of my clubs has been blown up and I have a feeling that girl you were with.. that Cherri Bomb was the culprit." Val said, "You wouldn't happened to know anything about this would you?"

Angel bit his lip, wanting to sink where he stood, "No.." He forced himself to laugh, "Ya know Cherri, it was just bad luck that the buildin' was a target."

Val coldly gaze at the spider, as if not believing his brilliant lies for a second, "Angel~" He beckoned him to come forward. The spider obeyed, "I know you're keeping something from me~"

"I ain't boss!" Angel said, "I don't know what happened.." Val would literally kill him if he found out Angel asked Cherri to blow up the club.. But judging by how the moth was speaking, he probably knew anyway...

Silence rang before Val broke it, "In that case, I don't want you hanging around her anymore. I fear she's a bad influence on you." 

Angel snapped his neck up hearing those words, "Ain't everyone a bad influence boss?"

"She should know better than to destroy an overlord's property especially before the extermination." Val said, "I don't want you around her anymore."

"I can't accept that." Angel argued, getting angry now. Limiting his freedom was one thing but forbidding him from seeing his best friend is one he won't ever allow.

"Willing to go against daddy's orders?" Val asked. Angel stood his grounds and nodded. The moth only smiled, "Okay baby, you win~"

"I do?" That was... oddly easy. Without warning, Val took out his phone and began texting someone at a fast pace. Angel rose an eyebrow confused, "What are-"

Val turned his phone to Angel, on the other side he saw a bunch of demons outside of Cherri's apartment. How the fuck did Val know where she lived?!

The demons were waiting on a response, Angel gulped and looked up at the moth, "Would be a shame if... something bad happened to such a good friend~"

"No wait! Don't hurt her!" Angel pleaded.

"Then we have a deal Angelcakes?" 

Almost without thinking Angel said, "Yes!"

Satisfied with the answer, Val canceled the attack. Angel sighed in relief but a large part of him was panicking.. how did Val know where Cherri live? If he knew then... he could attack her anytime... Angel didn't know what to do next... how to warn Cherri or meet up with her... all he had left was to blame himself...


	9. Escapism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the song Escapism... but it didn't fit the scene in SU it was presented in....
> 
> Anyway I should probs start putting chapter summaries since I think I might've confused a few readers after Unwanted.... Hehe.
> 
> Another thing I wanna mention is aside from Unwanted and the first three chapters before I decided to make this story a bunch of torture porn prompts, these oneshots can either take place before or after the pilot unless the hotel is mentioned.

"I SAID THE SAFE WORD OVER A THOUSAND FUCKIN' TIMES!" Angel shouted, trembling in the sheets post coital. Angel knew how much having sex with Val hurt but forgot how much it did when he wasn't using substance.

"I didn't hear you say anything." Val replied, ignoring Angel's silent sobbing. He lit a cigarette, unleashing red fumes in the room. After a few minutes, Val laid back on the bed exhausted, the cigarette slipping from his fingers. 

Carefully as to not to wake up Val, Angel weakly picked up the cigarette and began smoking. He forgot to get high before his "session" with Val. Now his cock was burning like hell and had blood dripping from the tip. He couldn't sleep now.. He saw zero point in saying the safe word(s), he knew Val wouldn't listen and will keep going anyway.

Angel allowed smoke to fly over his head, allowing waves of dopamine to control his brain, and letting his spirit fly free. The back of his head was occupied with what happened a few hours ago. He's been (mostly) good the entire day, he obediently did his work and brought in the money he owed Val. So what was wrong? What did he do wrong?

 _Stop thinkin' 'bout it._ He thought, inhaling as much smoke as he could. He rather just.. think of something else rather than think of nothing and feel this pain aching in his body. While he much rather ingest PCP or some other drug, he didn't had the time or energy to fetch it. Nothing was worse than waking Val up after all.

Angel felt a different sort of tingling in his nerves with each breath he took, and a familiar feeling arising in his lungs. All he thought of was how red smoke made him feel... oddly relaxed despite who they were connected with. During his first meeting with Val, red smoke was surrounding them, and it made him feel relaxed without a care in the world. Relaxation was all Angel wanted.. Relaxation and distractions.

He watched the smoke dance around him and laid back in bed, he found more dopamine. More distractions that were released in his vision like a dream.. Angel couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not.. but it didn't matter. 


	10. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Angel's first time with Val

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing aftermath because aside from some brief descriptions, my ability to write a full pound gay smut is pretty shitty. 
> 
> Andddd happy birthday HH. I hope we're getting that new episode soon.

Here's pregnant Dust from Unwanted by [Merella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merella/pseuds/Merella)!

_____

_"I'm... not sure 'bout it."_

_"Just relax... let me do my magic baby~"_ _Angel's breath was quivering, feeling the moth's touch all around his fur, "Don't be scared. Watch what I do~"_

Angel was still clutching the sheets, despite the act being over, he was still gasping in ecstasy, the fur of his new body was drenched in sweat, and he was trembling in a way that wasn't fearful. So far everything went... swimmingly well yet.. strange.

First, he fell into Hell... if he can call this place Hell, didn't look much as such. He has a strange furry spider like body. Not even a full week had pass, and he already met a charming moth demon who took him under his wing and offered him a place to stay. It wasn't long until they decided to get in each other's pants.

He couldn't believe that THIS was Hell, instead of some torturous burning depth, it was just a normal city tinted red except here he could freely express himself without worrying about getting shot or beaten black and blue.

For the first time, Angel felt a burst of excitement, and lust being with the moth in the sheets. He was surprised that he showed interest in him. After all, he used to be some demon with a New York accent on the streets of Pentagram City, nowhere to go, and nobody to turn to...

"How do you feel?" Val purred, his fingers roaming Angel's body, which made him shiver.

"Weird. So I have ta do this all the time?"

"It's what a vast majority of denizens want, and you're doing well so far."

"Guess I am.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy Angel is so cute!


	11. Gone

"I'm... sorry I ran away boss..." Angel spoke, standing in front of Val. It's been three days since he stepped foot in the studio after a particularly violent scuffle he had with Val, he ran out without a second thought, taking time off work and finding refuge in Cherri's apartment.

Angel only came back realizing the horrendous mistake of running from an overlord, especially if that overlord was Val...

Val approached him, Angel almost flinched, expecting a slap or a long yelling match but... it didn't came. Val simply lifted Angel's chin up, and gave him a poisonous smile, "Did you get it out of your system darlin'?" He asked.

Angel slowly nodded, "Y-yes..."

"Ready to work again?"

Angel nodded again, "Yes..."

"Good, good. We can't afford another slip up like that Angelcakes~" Val said, "You need to learn a lesson~"

"I can... pull a triple shift today..." Angel suggested.

"Eager to work aren't we?" Val asked, "Before you get to work... I have a gift for you~"

"Gift? Why?" Angel asked.

Val chuckled darkly, "You'll need it~"

 _Oh boy... is it 'nother outfit or somethin'?_ Angel thought. Val led the spider to another much darker and smaller room that only increased his curiosity. Val reached for a light...

It turned on...

And Angel's screams of horror filled the room, "No... no.... NUGGS!" 

In the midst of the room laid the demon pig's rotting corpse, his stomach and neck were carved opened with a knife, and his head was shot at, revealing a visible gunshot wound that dripped to his eyes. Pools of blood covered more than a third of the floor along with his decapitated hooves. Val's chuckles echoed through the spider's ears, "Oh Angel... baby... look what you made me do~"

Angel heard the door slam shut and lock. All he could do in the dim darkness was drop to his knees, and stare horrified and grief stricken at the body of his beloved pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I mean I had to get something out for Halloween Eve...
> 
> I know I was reluctant to do this but it's only fitting...


	12. Unwanted P.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is in need of comfort during pregnancy pains... and Val isn't there to deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! OKAY! Hear me out!
> 
> I know I (technically) said I wasn't gonna continue Unwanted here buttt... considering Angel's Farewell is almost complete and He Used To Be Mine will soon come out, I wanted to give y'all a taste of the latter story. 
> 
> If you have zero fucking clue of what I'm talkin' about:
> 
> He Used To Be Mine is Angel's Farewell but told from Angel's perspective. A timeline from the start of his first pregnancy to his current fate. The story will expand on flashbacks you see in AF, including Angel's gruesome labors, Victoria's hidden eye, and answer some questions such as why the HH characters were unable to contact or see him for twelve years, the deal with Val's breeding kink, and what happened to him and why.

_Fuck... why does this hurt so much?!_ Angel thought, two lower arms clutching his stomach in agony. He was only in 18 weeks in pregnancy and trough through a photo shoot with concealed wrappings in his fur. He heard pregnancy hurt but he didn't know it would hurt THIS much, and he's only in the second trimester. He shuddered to imagine the third. _Da fuck's the goal with this damn baby? It won't do me good and will probably ruin my figure._ He shuddered again. _Fuck... what if it's twins? No wonder it hurts so fuckin' much!_

Angel didn't see himself as a parent. Technically he was to Fat Nuggets but he's a pig, and not biologically related to Angel. He did enjoy taking care of him, treating him as his own child, and being a mother to him. Now he's expecting. Expecting an actual child in a pregnancy that shouldn't happen. Angel was surprised Val's secret plan even worked despite the impossibility.

Who in their right mind wants to raise a family in Hell? They oughta be fucking insane, desire a one way ticket to ruining a child's life or both. Unsurprisingly, he did overheard Charlie's plans to have children with Vaggie a few weeks back. So there's his answer. Insanity.

In the midst of his thoughts, his door opened, "Ooohhh Angel~" Angel weakly glanced at the moth, having no energy to move an inch, "How's the child?"

"Clearly enjoyin' takin' advantage of my body." Angel replied, swearing to himself that the unborn boy or girl was thriving off his blood and organs all in the name of surviving for nine months. The spider considered it tremendous luck his body didn't suffer TOO much from his growing baby bump, and his clients didn't seem to notice.

Angel suddenly began whimpering, huddling his knees back his chest once the pain returned. His stomach felt as if it was going to explode, "Oh Angel~" Angel closed his eyes, secretly hoping Val would comfort him. It may be wishful thinking but... Angel wanted someone, anyone to hold him. 

It didn't came.

"I guess I can relieve you of an overnight shift for our kid's sake~"

 _Better than workin'..._ Angel thought, too exhausted to speak. He simply laid back, hands still clutching his stomach in an unsuccessful attempt to neutralize the pain.

_____

**4 a.m**

"Hey Angie, ya feeling okay?" Cherri asked, half asleep, and awoken by the spider's tossing and turning.

"... No..." Angel replied. Aside from brief micro sleep, he couldn't properly sleep without feeling the fetus kicking and moving inside him. Cherri rubbed his back, before rubbing his stomach. Angel sighed in relief, the pain ceased, "Heh... looks like kiddo just wanted rubs." He quietly joked, rubbing his bump as well, he felt the hybrid kicking gently in response with each gentle rub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underrated gem to the rescue! Yess.
> 
> I have an AU for Angel's Farewell called Angel's Return where Cherri helps Angel escape the studio with a newborn Victoria to the hotel. Within the safety of the building, Angel gets to raise Tori and the soon to be born Dusk with the others. However the happy reunion is cut short when Val attempts to lure Angel back to him by Tori.


	13. Let Me Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I hadn't done this sooner.
> 
> Alrighty I'mma put this out:
> 
> So currently I have four fanfics in progress. Two of them are already published, and the other two are in drafts (I have too many ideas...)
> 
> I apologize for sorta halting my writing on Star Crossed Lovers in favor of updating Angel's Farewell, You Belong To Me, and Porn Industry Training Video. It mostly has to do with SCL being pretty tough to write (I dunno why but roll with me) since it's a Yandere AU.. and an AU in general. The other stories are easier to write since it requires less of my time which is why I update them so quickly.
> 
> So I decided just like You Belong To Me, SCL will get occasional updates while Angel's Farewell is my top story to continue and finish.

"Tell me Angelcakes... where were you?" Angel shakily stepped into Val's office, silently taking a few deep breaths. It's been almost three days since he clocked into work... big fucking mistake.

"I've been..."

"So I've heard you've participated in the latest turf war, did you have fun?" Val asked in his "gentle" voice, a common signal that Angel was going get fucked up in a few seconds, a few minutes if he's lucky.

"Y-"

"Good, good." Val interrupted, "And guess what else I heard..."

Angel knew the answer but reluctantly played dumb, "What?"

"You've been helping the princess with her little... project." Val spoke, "Two weeks of staying clean.. I'm impressed babe."

 _Sarcasm much?_ Angel thought.

Val began to beckon Angel closer to him, the spider obeyed, wishing not to anger the moth further. Once face to face, Val's hands were already roaming around his body until it unbuttoned his shirt. Angel kept still, trying not to shudder at the touch, "Do you really believe you can be... redeemed, baby?"

"No... fuck no." Angel responded. No shit. The whole idea was wishful thinking, not to mention idiotic.

"Good, now about your little... vacation." 

"I can pull a double shift right now..." Angel suggested almost immediately, pleading for the meeting to be over without a single bruise.

Silence rang, Val's smile widened, "I think.. you should spend the rest of the week with me, just to ensure no... funny business occur."

Angel rolled his eyes, "It ain't like I'm going back ta that hotel." He said, half lying behind his teeth.

"Your time away from the studio begs to differ, Angelcakes. After all, I told you to report back after you got my money. I've been waiting for you, and it didn't came. So tell me... what didn't you do?"

"... give you your money..." Angel answered, "I was gonna... then I was caught up in the turf war since I owe my friend a solid and couldn't go back on it."

"Angel. What's more important? Me or your... little friend?"

 _Cherri._ Angel thought but his mouth said, "You..."

"Good. It's official, you'll be staying in the studio, and under my supervision until further notice... until you get that goddamn hotel out of your head. Understood?"

"Whatever you want mister Valentino..."


	14. Biting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel decides to give Val a taste of his own medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally Vox, Angel and Val's relationship in a nutshell (got this from a FE Fates meme on Tumblr):
> 
> Angel: So yer Vox eh?
> 
> Vox: Yeah, what's it to you?
> 
> Angel:... Val mentioned ya. He shouted yer name when we were fuckin'.

"So... Angelcakes, I've heard you've been hangin' around that hotel."

"Boss-"

"Don't. Speak." Val hissed, grabbing at Angel's neck, "I want you to explain yourself... do you really fucking believe you can be redeemed?"

".... No." Angel choked, sweat beading down his fur at the lack of air from his throat.

Val tightened his grip, "Oh really? Would you spend almost an entire week there if you didn't?"

"D-daddy, please..." Angel pleaded, his face starting to turn blue.

"Oh no. There's no more daddy, Angelcakes~" Val said, red smoke surrounding them both, darkening the office. The moth threw Angel against the wall, pinning him against the brick. Angel panted, his head hitting the barrier until he felt fuzzy. He trembled in the moth's grasp, "You need to learn a lesson~"

Angel gritted his teeth before without thinking, retracted his third set of arms, and threw a hard punch at Val. 

The hit caused the moth to release his grip and stumble back, fazed. A split second pass, and Val gave Angel a deep hateful glare. Angel's eyes widened. He realized what he did and quietly muttered, "Oh shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha *sing song voice and jazz hands* Cliffhangers!


	15. Termination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val discovers Angel's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: This is an AU of Angel's Farewell where after Victoria is born, Angel went on to have a child with Husk, in this AU, Val discover the plan and Angel instead of dealing with an unwanted pregnancy, is dealing with a forced termination. This saga will have two chapters:
> 
> The termination and the aftermath
> 
> If you're still confused, let's rewind shall we? *press the rewind button*
> 
> -The Unwanted chapters ARE related to Angel's Farewell, He Used To Be Mine and the future Angel's Return. Basically it's about Angel's daughters, Victoria (he had with Val), and Dusk (he had with Husk), meeting each other. 
> 
> -He Used To Be Mine is Angel's Farewell but from Angel's POV
> 
> -Unwanted is a "preview" of He Used To Be Mine (keep in mind, I wrote Unwanted before I decided to make the idea into a full blown story).
> 
> -Unwanted is related to AF, HUTBM, and AR, but it's more expanded, and has some minor alternations in dialogue.
> 
> You dig it?

"Angelcakes... you've been quieter than usual." Val commented, side eying the spider sitting next to him.

"It's uh... nothin' boss..." Angel replied, his hands over his small baby bump protectively. He was only in the first few weeks and he felt... nervous, afraid, realizing what he did. Yet he refuse to take it back. He's gotten used to pregnancy pains after Victoria's birth. Speaking of who, was only one, and back in the studio. 

Angel was unsure of how this plan of his would work out without Val knowing. Shortly after their daughter's birth, Val made Angel ingest more fertility medicine for a new baby, the first time didn't work, so Angel used the opportunity to convince Husk to have a child with him. Despite reluctance, Husk comply, and now here Angel was, pregnant with a baby that isn't Val's.

He was dead meat if the moth was to find out..

"It's the baby huh?" Val asked.

Angel nodded, "Y-yeah.. didn't stand in the way of an amazing performance though!"

Val didn't say anything afterwards. Angel was suspicious, he was aware what happens when Val's quiet, it means he's gonna get fucked or fucked up in a few minutes...

"... So, Angelcakes, tell me..." Val spoke, "Are you excited to have this baby?"

"I guess so.." Angel answered, "It's less... painful than the last."

Val smirked, "I've noticed, and I'm here to make the pain cease."

Angel's eyes trailed outside the window momentarily, and the limo rode down a path opposite of the studio, much to his confusion, "Um... where are we goin' boss?" Val didn't answer. Angel's confusion increased. Where were they going and why? What did it had to do with his pregnancy pains? Was Val gonna give him painkillers or some shit? Angel didn't consider Val bringing him to terminate the child, after all this was HIS idea to try for a second baby, not to mention he took Victoria away from him the night after her birth.

Angel didn't understand but didn't question the moth further. Best to sit back, relax and find out. The car trip felt like an eternity, and Angel almost fell asleep out of boredom. 

Finally, the car screeched to a stop, and Val led Angel out into a weird almost rundown apartment. _The fuck Val brought me here for?_ Angel thought. Val brought him inside, Angel almost puked from the disgusting conditions of the building, he swore he saw rats scurrying under his boots.

The two reached a door, and it was opened by a doctor looking demon, "We're here." Val said. The demon didn't say anything, instead he nodded and allowed the two in, "Sit down, Angel." Val commanded, gesturing to a stretcher in the corner. Angel noticed the array of sharp tools laying near the stretcher, including a vacuum looking device.

"Val, what's going on?!" Angel asked.

Val traced his fingers upon the spider's cheek, "Did you really think you could hide it from me?"

"W-what are ya-"

Val leaned in forward, whispering in Angel's ears, "I know..." Angel gulped, sweat beading down his fur, "Now... sit down."

Angel held his hands over his stomach defensively, "No! I won't let ya!" He turned to run away, but a few demons seemingly out of nowhere grabbed at him and dragged him to the stretcher. They tightened his grip, and pinned the struggling spider and his arms down, before forcing his legs wide apart. The doctor demon towered over him, undoubtably smiling behind his mask.

"Relax, Angelcakes..." Val purred, "Relax and let the air in~"

"No... nononono! STOP! STOP IT!" Angel shouted, blinded slightly by the bright light hovering over his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Dusk


	16. Termination P.2

Angel laid curled up in his bed, hands pressed against his flat abdomen, and a small wooden box. He sobbed nonstop, tears staining his pillow and sheets. The termination took place, and his and Husk's child was... no more. The procedure was extremely painful physically and emotionally as the doctors almost ripped his body apart to tear the unborn demon from inside. Angel remembered crying loudly for them to stop but nothing worked, and he watched as the severed limbs of his child were removed..

He was able to collect his child's disposed remains and put them in a box he usually store PCP. He held it in his arms, unable to stop crying at the reminder of his deeds. This was his fault... 

Regret and sorrow built in the spider. He wished this never happened, he couldn't imagine how Husk will feel.. This plan was all for nothing. Angel found himself more sorrowful towards his unborn baby, what they could've looked like, their personality... he could've had a child with Husk, and allow them a happy life in the hotel.. maybe the child and Victoria could've met...

But that dream was gone just like his child.

He sniffed, and more tears streamed down his face, clutching the box closer to his body, the same tight grip he gave to his stomach. There was no more baby..

Angel felt Val's arms around him, holding him from behind, "It's okay, Angelcakes~" He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Everything is going to be okay~"

Angel simply closed his wet eyes and sobbed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'll be different in Angel's Farewell with this AU is:
> 
> -Angel and Husk's relationship is left pretty strained. After all, Husk gave Angel his child only for them to die without being born. Husk somewhat predicated this would happen but didn't count for how he'll feel. The termination reminded Husk of his own dead children, deaths he couldn't didn't stop move on from. After Angel returned to the studio, Husk became almost mute, knowing he was as guilty of the pregnancy as Angel, so it's partially his fault his unborn child died. He regretted his decision deeply, wishing he never agreed to impregnated Angel. 
> 
> -Victoria never meets Dusk when she escapes. Without someone keeping her outside, Tori explores Hell for a bit before returning to the studio. She escapes the studio again later where she encounter the hotel, and eventually learn about her unborn half sister.
> 
> -Angel is heavily depressed as a result of the termination. He knew this was his fault, and that his plans to get back at Val caused his unborn child's death, and a strained relationship with the cat he grew to love. Now, he'll forever live with the guilt and shame. The termination also left Angel to become more obedient towards Val, wishing to not let such an event happen again.


	17. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I hadn't done this earlier...
> 
> So this was inspired by the whole, "What if Val knows about Husk" swirling around. I saw one artwork where Val ask who Husk is, and another by Minigma where Val ask Angel what he sees in Husk he doesn't see in him.
> 
> Thank ya~

Angel held in every single ounce of breath as he was pressed against the mattress, hearing Val draw breath in his ear, all four hands clasping his wrists, pinning them down. Despite feeling nothing but tiresome rubbing, Val always found a way to drew even the smallest sliver of pleasure. Angel's cheeks brightened, feeling familiar ecstasy bursting from his lower area. 

Angel gasp, a smile began to form, he stopped himself instantly, shutting his eyes and teeth tightly.

Val watched in amusement, "I saw that lewd expression darling~"

"... Keep.. going.." Angel breathed.

"With pleasure~"

The friction increased, and Val began to grope the spider, the harder and harder he pounded. Angel gasp louder, biting his lip with each thrust, sweat fell and drenched his fur, as he desperately tried to contain moans. Val's smile widened, until Angel couldn't take it anymore, "Ah... ah... HUSK!" Val abruptly stopped. Angel immediately spoke once more with an unconvincing smile, "I meant harder..."

"I see..." Val purred, "Is that the name of the Radio Demon's little sourpuss?" Before Angel had the chance to speak again, Val's grip tightened, "My, my.. my little Angel is having a little dalliance? For how long now? How much did he pay you? Fifty? A hundred? Zero perhaps?"

The months Angel spent with Husk didn't cost the cat a penny. The two hadn't screwed yet, and even if they did, Angel couldn't bare to charge Husk for it. It was the first time in a long time, Angel felt any true, loving attachment towards another demon, the first being Val himself...

"Oh Angel~ I'm the only one who can take care of you... what does that stray have that I don't?"

Angel could name several. Husk doesn't beat him, force himself on him, or make him feel everything is his fault. He might've saw the kitty as playing hard to get, someone whose pants he'll eventually get into. But Husk was more than that... whenever Angel comes tired as fuck, or bruised, Husk took notice. His other clients just laugh, ignore or muttered pathetic insults.

Husk was just better than Val.. better than his fuck buddies... in every single way.

"Yer not plannin' on harming him are you?" 

"... Depends." Val chuckled, "If you give me the answer I crave~" 

At the very end of that sentence, Angel swore, in the darkness, he heard a gun cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa.. haaa... haaa... I’m a monster...


End file.
